Yami no Game
by Eren-kun
Summary: Yugi was sent on Bayville, New York and study there for 3 months. Will the X-men find out the truth about Yugi and the existence of Yami? Please R&R


**Chapter I**

Yugi was packing his things, his clothes, card deck, the millennium puzzle, and all the important stuffs to travel. He was picked as a candidate for a student exchange program to represent his school to America. It's a good thing that Yugi knew how to speak English a little bit or else there will be trouble. Yami appeared on his side on his ghostly form, and smiled to his partner.

"Aibou, you seemed to be exciting on going to America. Is there something there that you wanted to see?" Yami said as he sat on the bed.

"Well not really... I'm just excited to go to the Institute and maybe we could gain new friends" Yugi smiled as he closed the bag. Yami closed his eyes and smiled. "You seemed to forget one thing to pack Aibou" he pointed at the laptop on the side. Yugi looked at the laptop and immediately pack it too. The laptop was a gift from his friends to remember them by, since the exchange program takes three months. He will use it only for chatting with them to avoid homesickness. He was finished on packing and ready to go.

In the Institute

"Oh my gosh, the King of Games is coming here? Really? Is that true?" Kitty said. Xavier looked at her in the eyes and asked "King of Games?" Kitty held her fan girl scream and explained everything to the professor. "You see, Yugi Mutuo is the 'King of Games' because there is no game that he can't win. Even if it's new to him he can win it! He plays this card game named Duel Monsters which is the very most difficult mind-strategic game in the world. Also, he can solve riddles, and mind twisting puzzles. There was no record of him being lost on any games." The professor was fascinated. This boy has a very unique talent.

"Since you knew him, why not you pick him up tomorrow evening on the airport?" he said.

"Seriously Professor?" Kitty said with excitement.

Xavier nodded and Kitty smiled. "Thank you! Thank you Professor!" Kitty jumped with excitement. She immediately went to her room and fined the best shirt.

Xavier looked at the paper. He was looking though Yugi's bio data. It was true that he doesn't lost a game ever since. Now he wondered why how it was even possible, was he a mutant or just a child who has talent? He will found out soon.

In the living room

"Guess who will be the exchange student?" Kitty said.

Bobby, Evan, Anna, Jean, Scott looked at Kitty. "Who?" Bobby asked. Kitty put a smile on her face and said "None other than the King of Games himself, Yugi Mutuo!" Evan looked at Kitty with shock on his face. "Seriously, the King of games?" Kitty nodded. "Tomorrow, I have to fetch him in the airport"

Bobby stood up. "Let me come with you!"

Kitty shook her head.

"You are so unfair!" they both said to Kitty

In the Domino airport

"Yugi I'll going to miss you" Tea said.

"Yeah, Yugi, Don't get into any trouble there okay?" Joey said.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Take good care of yourself Yugi" his grandfather told him.

He nodded and walked towards the plain. He waved his hand.

"See you in three months!" he shouted.

In the plane

He sat on a couch of the airplane and left a space for Yami to sit down. Yami appeared and looked at Yugi. "Is there something bothering you, Aibou?" he asked. Yugi looked at Yami. "I feel like someone is watching us" he said in their mind link. Yami patted his shoulder and looked around. "There's no one here watching us Yugi". Yugi smiled and then thank him. He pulled out a rubrics cube and then disarranged it. "Let's play a game Yami, whoever finished arranging the rubrics cube in a small amount of time will be the winner. We will take turns. Since I'm the one who disarranged the cube you will be the first one to arrange it okay?" he said. Yami nodded and waited for Yugi to finish disarranging it. Yugi finished disarranging it and smiled "game start" he said. They switched and Yami was in control. He immediately twisted and turned the cube and founded it a little bit tricky but he finished it within twenty seconds. Now it was time for Yami's turn to disarrange the cube and Yugi's turned to solved it. He finished it in twenty-two seconds and he sighed. "I guess you won Yami..." he said. Yami smiled and patted Yugi's head. "I want a rematch" Yugi said as he pouted. "What ever you say, Aibou" Yami teased.

Meanwhile

Logan was looking for a sit in the airplane and founded an odd looking boy. He was playing a rubrics cube on his own and to his surprised he solved the cube in twenty seconds. Then he noticed that he disarranged it and for some reason his expression changed and this time he solved the cube in twenty-two seconds and sighed. Something was very wrong and he wanted to find out. He went near to the boy and asked "Is this seat taken?" The boy looked at him then shook his head. He sat down and put down his bag. He looked at the boy as he disarranged the cube and arranged it in a different way. Within nineteen seconds he solved it. "Mind if I disarrange it for you, kid? It won't be a challenge if you disarranged it and arranged it on yourself" he said and the boy smiled and nodded. The boy gave the cube to him. "Turn around" he said and the boy followed. He disarranged it and gave it to the boy. The boy immediately arranged it within fifteen seconds and this made him impressed.

"What's your name, kid?" Logan asked.

The boy looked at him in the eyes and said "I'm Yugi" and smiled. "What's your name, mister?"

Logan looked at the boy and smiled. "You can call me Logan"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Logan-san" he smiled.

Something was really off in this kid. He smelled too old. "Chuck, are you there?" he thought.

_/"I'm here Logan, is there something wrong?"/_

"There's a kid I want you to meet and you will be impressed on what he can do"

He looked at the boy and noticed that he was spacing out. "Kid, are you okay?" he said and a few seconds, Yugi looked at him and nodded. "Want to play another round of that puzzle?" he said and Yugi nodded and gave the cube to him. He disarranged it yet again and the boy wasn't looking at it. He gave the boy the cube and looked at him as he solved it. Within fifteen seconds he solved it yet again.

_/"Impressive... Kitty is really telling the truth about Yugi"/ _

"You can say that again, chuck. Wait Kitty knew him?" he thought.

_/"He is the exchange student that we are expecting to arrive here tomorrow and he is very popular"/_

"Chuck, there is something odd about him, he smelled old, too old. Can you check what's inside his mind? Just to make sure if he is bad or not"

_/"I will try to see what is inside the boy's mind"/_

Yugi felt dizzy and looked at the airplane window. He put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it. He felt like something was penetrating his mind, a trespasser. He immediately put his defences and yet the force was stronger.

In the Institute, Xavier was trying his best to penetrate Yugi's mental defence. It was strong just like Magneto's. Then, a dark shadow appeared to him. It was Yugi's shadow and yet its eyes were glowing and it has a third eye. It was very angry.

"GET OUT!" it screamed.

Then he found himself in a dark void and shadows were crawling on his legs. It was devouring him. He opened his eyes and found himself sweating.

In Yugi's soul room

Aibou, are you alright? Yami shook him and looked so worried. Yugi nodded and slowly stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay... What was that?" he asked. "I don't know, but just to make sure it won't happen again. I put the barrier on high" Yami said as he help his partner stood up.

Back in the plane

"Chuck, are you there? Answer me" Logan thought.

There was no answer. He looked at Yugi and noticed that he fell unconscious.

_/"Logan keep an eye on him..."/_

"Chuck, what happened?"

_/"When I tried to see through his mind, something was inside it. Keeping intruders out."/_

Logan nodded and looked at Yugi. He saw a pyramid looking trinket hanging on his neck. "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" he thought as he looked at the sleeping Yugi.

Arme: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wrong grammars! *sulks in the corner* Please R&R


End file.
